


Daryl Dixon Drabbles and short stories.

by twdeadfanfic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, daryl dixon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdeadfanfic/pseuds/twdeadfanfic
Summary: A collection of Daryl Dixon drabbles and short stories based on requested prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble with the prompt “I know it hurts”, set after the prison fell and Daryl, Beth and the reader manage to run away together.

You didn’t remember the last time you had been forced to spend a night out in the woods. At least last night you had found some cord in a car and so now there was a perimeter of wire around the little camp, helping you to notice if walkers were to approach.

Your home was gone. The prison had fallen under the Governor surprise attack. Your friends were gone, you didn’t know where. You didn’t know if they were alive or not, but you had to hope so, you had to hope they had run away too, somewhere…that’s what Beth said.

You had been lucky to be with her and Daryl, running away with them. If you had gotten separated from Daryl, you didn’t know what you’d have done. Alive or not, you didn’t know how you could find the others, and you couldn’t have much hope. Beth had asked Daryl to track them, but he hadn’t, as if he didn’t see the point. Or maybe it wasn’t that easy, you didn’t know, but to you, if someone could find the others, that was Daryl.

You didn’t press it, though, you knew he was having a hard time. He was hurting. He wasn’t sharing it with you, though. He was closed off, barely speak to you or Beth, and he was harsh when he did, but you knew he was also taking care of both of you, making sure you both were safe and fed. You knew he didn’t know how to handle what he was feeling, what had happened, and you wished he would let you help.

Beth was blessedly asleep and Daryl was sat down on the ground, crossbow on his knee, taking watch. You crawled closer to Daryl, intending on keeping watch yourself, he had already done it the night before and he hadn’t slept since.

“I’m going to take watch, get some sleep.” You whispered and Daryl didn’t say anything, didn’t look at you, didn’t move. “Daryl, you need to sleep.”

He still didn’t move, stubborn, and you let out a sigh. You shifted onto your knees and wrapped your arms around him to hold him to you. Daryl was stiff in your arms and you were afraid he was going to struggle and pull away but he didn’t, although he didn’t acknowledge you either.

“**I know it hurts…”** You whispered. “But we have to keep going.”

“That’s what I’m doing. We got food and water. A campfire.” He replied without looking at you.

“That’s not what I mean…”

“Then what else do you want me to do, Y/N?” He asked harshly, finally looking at you.

“Right now? I want you to sleep.” You didn’t back down at his tone, and you gave him a weak smile. Daryl just scoffed, looking away from you.

“It’s not that I want you to do something, you don’t have to, you do enough. What I mean by keep going is that we can’t let this bring us down. I know it’s horrible, and it hurts, believe me, I know…” You were hurting too, but you felt you needed to take care of Beth and Daryl, and so you didn’t allow yourself to fully feel it, you were grateful enough you were with Daryl. “We can’t just camp in the woods forever. We need to find something, shelter, I don’t know…maybe…maybe we could even look for the others…” You knew it was a long shot, but you also felt you needed to do something.

“The others are gone!” Daryl snapped, loud enough to wake up Beth, but she looked at you both and curled up again. “Rick’s gone, and Michonne, and Carl, and Lil’ ass-kicker, and everyone else.” Daryl’s eyes were wet and you let out a brokenhearted sigh. You reached out to cup his face and wipe the tears from his cheeks with your thumbs, but Daryl pulled away.

“We made it out, we ran away, I saw more people doing so, the others might be alive, somewhere…”

Daryl scoffed. “Even if they were, we ain’t seeing them again.”

“You can’t know that…and at least I’d be happy they’re alive…” You felt like crying yourself, but you tried to hold back your tears, even though you mostly believed Daryl’s words. “And at least we’re together, if we weren’t I-”

“Don’t want to think it.” Daryl cut you off sharply. “Can’t.”

“Then let’s just be grateful for it…”

“It’s not that I ain’t…” Daryl looked at you with sad eyes and you let out a sigh, wrapping your arms around him again.

At first, Daryl was stiff but then he gave up, leaning into you and nestling in the crook of your shoulder. You held him to you, stroking his hair, trying to comfort him somehow. Eventually, he relaxed enough to fall asleep, and you knew he must be exhausted. You were glad he was getting some sleep.

Daryl woke up in just a couple of hours, though, pulling away from you without a word and getting his crossbow again. You decided the best thing you could do was try to get some sleep yourself and so you lied down on the ground, curling up next to Daryl, and he allowed you to rest your head on his lap, even playing softly with your hair until you fell asleep.

Next morning, he was harsh and sullen again, but you hoped last night had helped…little by little…


	2. The dream catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison era drabble with the requested prompt “A dream catcher? Seriously? I’m not a child!"

**“A dream catcher? Seriously? I’m not a child!”**

You jumped a bit when you heard Daryl’s angry voice. You were knelt down on his bed, hanging the dream catcher to the top bunk. You had thought you’d finish before Daryl were back from hunting, but there he was, at the door of his cell, frowning at you.

“You told me you had nightmares and…”

“And that stupid thing ain’t gonna stop it. Ain’t funny.” He scoffed, letting the curtain fall over the door to close it. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you anything.”

You knew it was silly, that it wasn’t going to really stop the nightmares, but you didn’t know what else to do and you had hoped that at least seeing the catcher hanging there could make him feel better…

“I know… I just… I…I thought…” You tried to apologize sheepishly. Daryl had told you about the nightmares the night before, when you both kept watch late at night. He’d been embarrassed about telling you, and now he was eyeing you with mistrust, as if he might be thinking you might be making fun of it. “I know it won’t help but I didn’t know what else to do… I’m sorry…”

Daryl let out a sigh. “No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I snapped like that. I just…” He trailed off and he shrugged , seeming shy. “Ain’t a child to be complaining about nightmares.”

“We all have them, and you can tell me about them whenever you want…”

Daryl hummed but didn’t say anything, and he walked to the bed, sitting down next to you and looking up at the catcher. “Where did you find it anyway?”

“I made it.”

“Seriously?”

You nodded. “With some soft branches from that tree near the back fence that I could bend without breaking them, some cord, and some feathers I collected.”

“That’s impressive.” Daryl’s words made you blush, and when he looked from the catcher to you, smiling, you just blushed harder. “Thank you, Y/N.”

“I know it’s not going to magically work…” You said shyly.

“I like it anyway. Thanks. I mean it.”

You grinned at Daryl, happy he had liked your dream catcher. He was now reaching up to touch one of the long feathers that hang from it. You had spent most of the day collecting them, cleaning them and getting everything ready, but it had been worth it.

“You know… if it doesn’t work maybe I could cuddle you while you sleep and see if that helps…” You ventured, suddenly feeling brave.

Daryl scoffed. “Told you, I ain’t a child, I don’t need to be lulled to sleep like Lil’ ass-kicker.”

“I know. But not only kids enjoy cuddles…but your lose.” You shrugged, getting up from the bed, trying not to let shyness overcome you. Daryl was looking at you as if trying to decide if you were joking or not. “Anyway… If you have a nightmare this night and you change your mind, you know where my cell is.”

You turned around to leave the cell. You didn’t wish Daryl to have more nightmares, but you couldn’t help how you wished he’d think about your offer and decide to take it. You could only hope…

…You were fast asleep, but someone or something getting into your cell woke you up out of instinct and you reached out for your knife.

“You meant it?”

You heard Daryl’s voice in the dimness of the cell before you could turn on the lantern, and you made his silhouette at the threshold of the door. You calmed down, letting go of the knife and lying down again. “Yes.”

Daryl didn’t say anything else but you heard him walking closer to the bed. The mattress dipped under his weight and then you felt his back brushing against your side on the small bunk. You couldn’t believe he’d actually joined you, and your heart began beating fast. Gently, you wrapped an arm around Dary’s waist. He was stiff and you could hear his heart beating fast too, but he slowly began to relax and you snuggled against his back, holding him to you.

“Do you want to tell me about the nightmare?” You whispered and you felt Daryl shaking his head. “Okay…if you ever want, I’m here.”

Daryl didn’t say anything, but you felt his hand on top of yours, pulling your arm tighter around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing, if you have a moment please drop me a comment with your thoughts.
> 
> As always, english is not my mother language, so sorry if there are mistakes.


	3. Drinks and braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested drabble with the prompt “Sshh, stop fussing, I’m braiding your hair!”, Alexandria era, set after Deanna’s party.

As you stumbled out of Deanna’s house, you realized you were a bit tipsy. Maybe quite a bit tipsy…

The last time you had drank alcohol must have been that night you spent at the CDC, but you had decided that since you were at a party with drinks available and you had to interact with nosy people that you didn’t know, you deserved to have some drinks. You had ended up drinking more than you had initially thought, the alcohol had soon gone to your head, but that just made it easier to have fun and talk to people, and so you had kept drinking and drinking

Maybe you should have stopped more than a couple of drinks ago…you had turned into a giggling, oversharing mess, which you’d regret as soon as you were sober enough to think about it. Now everything was spinning and you felt like you were burning, the reason why you had decided to go out and get some air.

You spotted Daryl at the end of the street and you smiled. Your favorite person was joining the party! You had thought he wasn’t coming. He was your crush too, had been for a long while, though nobody knew…well, not until you had started talking about him at the party, not that you had realized it.

Daryl wasn’t moving, though, and so you decided to go get him. You stumbled down the stairs of Deanna’s house, tripping a bit at the last one… because of those new boots you weren’t used to and not because of the drinks you had, you were sure.

You made a beeline towards Daryl…or you did in your head, not noticing how uncoordinated you were, tumbling slightly from side to side. Daryl frowned as you approached him, but you didn’t notice, grinning as you greeted him.

“Daryl! I’m so happy you came! I thought you wouldn’t!” You rushed the last steps towards him but ended up tripping over, though Daryl was quick, reaching out to grab your arms and prevent you from falling down. “Wops, I can’t walk with these boots, they are pretty but I think they’re not my size.” You giggled and Daryl just frowned more.

“Are you drunk?”

“No, well…a bit tipsy…” You giggled again. “But it’s a party! Come on, let’s go.” You reached to take Daryl’s hand and lace your fingers, tugging, but he didn’t move.

“I think you had enough.” He was looking at you half concerned half amused. “I’ll walk you home.”

“But you’ll miss the party…”

“I wasn’t going inside anyway, I was going to go home…” Daryl shrugged.

“You look so sad since we arrived here… I hate it. I don’t want you to be sad.” You pouted. “Just tell me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it. If I have to kick someone’s ass I will. If you want to leave I’ll go with you.” Maybe the alcohol was making you be more honest than you usually would, but you meant every word. “But I think this place could be good for you too…”

Daryl was looking at you with a soft smile. He let go of one of your hands to brush his knuckles over your cheekbone ever so softly, making you grin and lean into his touch. You didn’t think he had ever shown you that kind of physical affection.

“You’re more than tipsy, Y/N. Come on, let’s go home.”

“Noooo!” You pouted again. “You don’t want to go to the party, okay, cool. But I don’t want to go home yet…” You looked around and pointed at one of Alexandria’s green areas. “Come, sit with me.”

Daryl rolled his eyes, shaking his head, but he let you tug him with you and you both sat down on the grass. You kicked off the uncomfortable boots, stretching your toes, smiling as you felt the grass and the mug against your feet. You turned to look at Daryl, who had been watching you but he looked away when you looked at him.

“Your hair looks so soft…” You thought aloud. Daryl arched an eyebrow at you, seeming amused but mostly confused. You reached out and stroke Daryl’s hair, it felt so soft too.

“What you doing?!” Daryl snapped, pulling away from you.

“**Shh. Stop fussing!” **You shifted onto your knees and ran your fingers through a strand of his oh so soft hair. “**I’m braiding your hair!”**

“Y/N!” Daryl complained, shaking his head to free his hair from your grap.

“Come on, indulge me on this…” You looked at Daryl with begging eyes and pouty lips. He rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh, but he stopped trying to pull away.

Humming softly, you braided one of the strands closer to his face into a tiny braid. You didn’t have a hair tie so you secured the end of the braid with a bobby pin you took out of your own hair, and then you did the same at the other side of his head. Lastly, you took the last two bobby pins of your hairdo, letting your hair fall free, to pin the couple of tiny braids back. You looked at Daryl, surveying your work, and you grinned and giggled. He was looking away from you, cheeks blushed red.

“So handsome! Like a prince charming…” You let out a dreamy sigh and Daryl scoffed, reaching to take off the braids, but you slapped his hands away. He grumbled something but stopped trying. “Not that you aren’t always handsome…cos you really are.”

Daryl’s eyes snapped to you at that, looking at you as if you had gone crazy or as if he thought you were making fun of him. You didn’t notice, though, and you kept talking…or rather oversharing again.

“But if only you were handsome…but no, you gotta be smart too, and brave, and loyal, and kind, generous, with the best heart, and so on, and so on…” You almost sounded frustrated. “How’s people supposed not to fall for you.”

Daryl kept looking at you as if you were crazy, cheeks burning, and then he shook his head. “How much have you drunk, girl?”

“I’m not that I drunk!” You protested. “Although…yeah, okay, maybe I’m drunk.” You giggled. “But I mean every word.” You did. Not that you wouldn’t be embarrassed about having said all that in the morning, if you remembered it.

Daryl wasn’t saying anything, too dumbfounded and shy to be able to find words, though you were oblivious to it. You let yourself fall down onto your back, lying down over the soft grass.

“I like you a lot, Daryl…” You whispered, closing your eyes and reaching out blindly until you found his hand and laced your fingers, barely noticing his twitching nervously.

“You should go home and sleep.” He managed to murmur.

“Just five minutes more…”

You ended up falling asleep there. Daryl knew he should wake you up, drag you home and get you in bed… his mind was too busy to do anything but think, though. He thought about your words, what you had said about him…he thought about how it made him nervous and uncomfortable but at the same time made something twirl inside his stomach and his heart speed up…he wondered if it was real, or if it was the alcohol. He wondered if you’d remember it in the morning. He wondered if he’d dare to ask you in the morning if you really meant it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing, if you have a moment please drop me a comment with your thoughts.
> 
> As always, english is not my mother language, so sorry if there are mistakes.


	4. Stuck in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble with the prompt “Looks like we’ll be stuck in here for a while”, set after season 9

The wind was stronger and stronger, heavy snow falling down the sky, forcing you and Daryl and to retreat into the cabin. You both were on your way to Hilltop, bringing some medicines that they needed from Alexandria, since there seemed to be some children with coughs.

A snowstorm had caught you in the middle, though, there was no way you could go on Daryl’s bike or walk through it. You could only hope it wouldn’t be as hard and last as long as the last one. You had taken refuge in a cabin that Michonne had marked in your map and which was luckily close, and you had been collecting wood to make a fire, but now the storm was too big and so you went back into the cabin, locking the door.

“**Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while**…” Daryl murmured while he began stacking the logs to form a campfire.

“But we’ll reach Hilltop on time, right?” You were so concerned about giving the medicines to the children, that at first you didn’t even consider that the storm might trap you on that cabin for days. You had some cans of food with you, but not enough to last you more than a couple of days, you were supposed to reach Hilltop within the day.

“We will.” Daryl nodded, though you weren’t sure if he was just trying to reassure you. “Don’t think the storm will last for more than a few hours, we could spend the night here, leave in the morning.

You nodded and began helping him to get the fire ready. It took a few tries, the wood was wet, but finally you managed. You let out a sigh as you sat down next to it, you were freezing, even though you were wearing layers of warm clothes, a big coat, gloves, and a hat. Daryl was sat down next to you and he was warming his hands over the fire. You reached out to take his hands in yours, rubbing his fingers.

“I mean you are a smart guy, but fingerless gloves with this weather, really?” You teased and Daryl snorted.

“I can’t shoot or nothing with gloves.”

“Neither if your fingers freeze and fall down.” You stopped rubbing but kept his hands hidden in yours.

When the sun began to go down, you heated a can of soup on the fire, and Daryl and you took turns sipping from it. You barely cared about the taste, focused only on how the soup warmed you from inside, even if briefly. The evening was getting colder and colder, and soon your teeth were chattering, no matter you snuggled into your coat. Daryl removed his poncho and tried to wrap it around you, but you didn’t let him.

“No, you’ll freeze.” You tried to give the poncho back, Daryl was wearing his jacket under it, but it wasn’t as warm as the poncho.

“I won’t, but you look like you might.” You weren’t sure if Daryl was joking, but he was looking at you with concern.

“You look like it too.” Daryl’s skin was as cold as yours, his lips turning blue too, a puff of smoke leaving your mouths every time you both breathed. “Come on, it’s big enough for both of us.” You didn’t want to argue with Daryl and you took the poncho, wrapping it both around Daryl and you as some sort of blanket.

It made you shift closer too Daryl, and his warmth was even more welcomed than the poncho. You couldn’t stop yourself from gently leaning towards him. You kept shivering hard as the night got colder, though, and eventually, Daryl wrapped his arms around you, tentatively and gently at first but more firmly when you snuggled to his warmth, letting out a grateful sigh.

“Thanks,” you murmured, nestling against his chest, all shyness and awkwardness you might have felt at any other moment gone as you tried to soak in his warmth and comfort.

Daryl held you to him in silence, placing his head on top of yours, and you hoped your body was bringing him even just a tiny bit of warmth too, because you were already feeling better. You had been afraid of falling asleep, fearing you might just freeze and never wake up, but you couldn’t help it, besides, you were sure Daryl wouldn’t let nothing bad happen to you…

You woke up when Daryl moved away to put more logs into the fire and keep it going, but once that was done, he let you snuggle with him again. The night passed like this, both of you holding each other under the poncho, pulling away just to make sure the fire wouldn’t die, until finally, the sun rose.

Relieved washed over you when you saw the storm had stopped. The roads that the people from Hilltop and Alexandria had cleaned so carefully were full of snow and ice again, though, there was no way you could go on the bike, you’d have to walk.

You helped Daryl drag his bike into the cabin so it wouldn’t get covered in snow if it snowed again. He looked at it sadly and you smiled softly. Daryl adored that thing. He’d put it together himself and he even made some sort of weird fuel for it, helped by Eugine.

“We’ll come for it when the snow and the ice melt.” You patted Daryl’s arm and you both left the cabin, walking towards Alexandria. “What’s your favorite hand?” You asked, out of the blue, after a little while.

“What?” Daryl frowned at you, confused.

“Just answer.”

“What kind of question is that? Dunno…right?”

“Alright.” Trying not to giggle, you reached out to take Daryl’s right hand on your left. “These are some fingers I’m saving from freezing then.” Daryl snorted but he laced his fingers with yours, making you feel braver and keep speaking. “You know…Alexandria and Hilltop are not as cold as that cabin…but still, it’s pretty damn cold every night when I try to sleep, bet you notice too…” You glanced at Daryl, but he was looking ahead. “So you now…if you ever want to snuggle to sleep again and be less cold…well, I’m up for it…”

Daryl was still silent, though you caught him glancing at you briefly through the corner of his eye. He didn’t say anything, though, and you guessed you’d have to wait until that night to see if he took your word…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing, if you have a moment please drop me a comment with your thoughts.
> 
> As always, english is not my mother language, so sorry if there are mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for the requested prompt "Who did this". Protective reader, set in Season9A.

You were at the outside of your tent, sorting some nails and resting at the shadow after spent hours working on the beach under the sun. You were sweating and exhausted, and you didn’t think you could have handle another minute under the sun. You’d tried to get Daryl and Aaron to take a break too, but they had kept working.

You hoped none of them would get sunburnt or even heat-stroke, and you were planning on going back and drag them to the shadow, oblivious to the commotion that was now happening when you saw Daryl walking back to the camp. You knew by the way in which he was walking that he was angry, and you rushed to him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” You reached to grab his arm so he’d notice you and stop.

“Nothing,” he answered but didn’t turn to face you and so you walked around him.

He was looking down but you noticed what seemed to be a bruise forming on his cheekbone. You place your knuckles under his chin to make him lift his head while your other hand brushed his long hair away from his face so you could have a better look. There it was, a bruised cheekbones and some scrapes on his other cheek.

** “Who did this?” **You growled

“It doesn’t matter.” Daryl tried to walk past you but you didn’t let him.

“It does matter. Tell me what happened.”

“That shitbag, Justin, he pushed Carol’s kid. I wasn’t gonna let him do it.” Daryl shrugged and you nodded. You knew Justin was trouble and you hated the man, he was among the saviours who had been harder to control at the Sanctuary. You weren’t surprised by Daryl’s words.

You let out of Daryl’s arms and turned over to walk towards the bridge but this time it was Daryl who stopped you, gently grabbing your arm, as if he knew what was in your mind. “No, don’t want you to get in trouble. Rick wouldn’t like it.”

“But he likes this?” You pointed at Daryl’s bruised cheek, angry. You loved Rick, sure you did, but you still hadn’t forgiven him for having asked Daryl to lead the Sanctuary after what he had gone through there.

“I didn’t say that.” Daryl let out a sigh, letting out of your arm to hold your hand instead. “Besides, don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Whatever,” you grumbled, still angry about the whole thing.

“You can’t punch everyone who looks at me wrong,” Daryl laced his fingers with yours, smiling softly.

“First, I can. Second, he didn’t look at you wrong, he hurt you.” You lifted your free hand to brush your knuckles over Daryl’s cheekbone ever so softly.

“It’s nothing.”

You let out a sigh, shaking your head. You guided Daryl back outside your tent to sit down on one of the camping chairs you have there. Then you looked for the water canteen that you had at the shadow, but the metal wasn’t as cold as you had hoped for. You had nothing better, though, and so you knelt down in front of Daryl, softly holding the bottle to his bruise.

“It’s not even cold.” You complained.

“Told you, it’s nothing, it doesn’t even hurt.” Daryl reassured you again, and you tried to calm down your anger, but it wasn’t easy.

In just a few minutes, the bottle was warm again, and you dropped it onto the ground next to you. Before you could get up, Daryl cupped your cheek to lift your head and bent down to kiss your lips, and you found yourself smiling against his lips.

“I told you that night, when we found each other after the prison fell, you remember?” You whispered without pulling away from him. “That I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt you ever again? I still mean it.”

Daryl didn’t say anything, but you felt him smile as he kissed you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little thing, drop me a comment with your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested drabble with the prompt “Who did this”, set between seasons 8 and 9.

You let out a sigh as you looked at your reflection in the mirror, inspecting the cut on your cheek that you had just cleaned and that finally had stopped bleeding. It was deeper than you had thought and it’d probably leave a scar, though that didn’t bother you as much as how pissed you knew Daryl was going to be when he found it.

It wasn’t the first time a fight break at the Sanctuary during the two weeks you’d been there, and whether most of the Saviors were behaving well, there was a group who made trouble day in day out. But you’d never ended up physically hurt like that. Honestly, you weren’t even sure of who had done it, and you weren’t sure it’d been on purpose either.

An asshole Savior was demanding one of the ex-workers to do his job for him, and all the other ex-workers who had decided to keep leaving in the Sanctuary had snapped at it. You had gone to remind the Savior that those people weren’t their slaves anymore, but the other assholes had showed up too, things got heated, and a fight broke between the ex-workers and the Saviors. Someone had taken out a knife, and somehow said knife had slashed your cheek.

Before you could do or say anything besides yelling as you asked who was the asshole who was asking to get kicked out to the walkers, Rosita had showed up, yelling at everyone and making them stop. She could be tiny, but couldn’t she be scary sometimes.

You weren’t sure if Daryl knew by now or not, you had begged Rosita not to tell him, he was stressed enough, and between Rosita and you, you thought the situation was handled. You hoped she hadn’t told Daryl. You really, really didn’t want to talk with him about it.

It was dark outside and so you turned off the lantern and blew off all the candles but two, that you placed on Daryl’s nightstand , so he could see his way when he came, but hoping the darkness wouldn’t let him see your wound.

You curled up on the bed, resting your cheek on the pillow to hide the cut, but it hurt too much on your tender wound and you were afraid of making it bleed again, so you turned to lie on your other side and covered your cheek with your hair, hoping it’d prevent Daryl from noticing the cut, along with the dimness of the room.

You had almost fallen asleep when you heard the door get unlocked and Daryl walked in. You closed your eyes again, pretending to be asleep. You felt the bed dipping under his weight and then Daryl curled up next to you. Before you could do anything to stop it, he was gently brushing your hair away from your face to kiss you cheek, and when you felt him pulling away you knew he’d noticed the wound.

“Y/N,” Daryl stroke your hair as if trying to wake you up and you just hummed, still trying to pretend to be asleep, but then he only shook you gently until you opened your eyes. “Y/N, what happened?”

“Nothing, just…” You tried to look for any excuse, but you didn’t like the idea of lying to Daryl. “It was nothing.”

**“Who did this?”** Daryl growled, reading right through you, as always.

“I don’t know. I really don’t,” you added when Daryl scoffed. “There was a fight, someone drew a knife, caught me in the middle, I couldn’t see who it was. But Rosita and I handled it. Everything is okay now. Sleep.”

You leaned up to kiss his cheek and although Daryl allowed you to do so, he was still frowning, obviously angry.

“It ain’t okay. You’re hurt. Could have been worse.” Daryl pulled away from you, sitting up, and when he made to get up you grabbed his arm.

“Where’re you going?”

“Where do you think?”

“No, no.” You sat up to, holding his arm firmly while your other hand cupped his cheek. “It’s handled. I’m okay.” Last thing you wanted was another fight to break, and Daryl already had enough over his shoulders. You brushed the hair away from his face. “Let’s sleep. Please?”

You pushed Daryl to lie down on the bed and he reluctantly let you do so and snuggle to him, lying over his chest, though you could still feel him practically vibrating with anger.

“If it happens again-”

“I know.” You didn’t let him finish his threat.

“I knew this would happen. That’s why I didn’t want you to come here.” His hand began to stroke your hair, fingers gentle despite his anger.

“And I wasn’t going to let you come here alone.” You knew what Daryl had gone through htere, you knew how much he hated the place and the Saviors, and now he was forced to lead it, even though he’d never wanted to lead…you hated how stressed it made him, how sad he looked sometimes. There was no way you wouldn’t have gone with him.

“You would be safer in Alexandria, this place is shit, wouldn’t be surprised if everyone kills each other next week.”

“That’s not going to happen, you got it. We got it. Things’ll get better.” You reassured him, your fingers drawing soft patters over his chest. “I don’t want us to be apart. I’ll miss you, wouldn’t you?”

“You know I would, don’t want to be away from you,” he whispered back, his arm holding you tight to him. “But I want you to be safe.”

“I’m safe, I can handle this. I’ve dealt with worse, you know it. Besides, you got my back.” You looked up from Daryl’s chest to smile, and a tiny smile tugged at Daryl’s mouth. “And I got yours. Things are going to be okay.” You rested your head on Daryl’s chest again, snuggling to him. “Now rest.”

Daryl placed a soft kiss to the top of your head and his fingers began to caress your hair again. You felt him starting to finally relax, though it was just the first one to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little thing, drop me a comment if you have time.  
As always, english is not my first language so excuse my mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble with the requested prompt “You did’t like me? When you didn’t like me?”

“Jackspot!” You grinned as you walked into the back of the big truck that Daryl had managed to open. It was full of cans of food, from useful things with all their vitamins, and proteins, and what not, to yummier stuff like candy and chocolate. “This is full of things, you’re not going to believe it!”

“I ain’t having that luck here.” Daryl was at the cabin of the truck, trying to hotwire it so you could drive everything back to Alexandria.

“You can’t hotwire now or what? Let me do it.” You made your way to the cabin, tugging at Daryl so you could do it yourself. Daryl rolled his eyes but let you, but you tried and tried and it didn’t work. “Okay, this’s not working…”

“Told you so, Ms.Smart.” Daryl scoffed. “The battery is dead.”

“What do we do? There’s just a couple of light hours left…” You could see the sun going down. Daryl and you had drove for hours, trying to find something useful in a world where by now almost every place had been raided or infested.

“We could go to Alexandria and come back in the morning with the van to get all this stuff in it, though I don’t like to leave this alone and someone else finding it.” Daryl frowned and you nodded. “Maybe you could drive back to Alexandria and I could stay here, keep an eye on this.”

“No, no way, you can’t stay here alone.” You weren’t going to leave Daryl alone out there, he could be attack by walkers, or worse, by people. “And I don’t know if I could make it to Alexandria before it gets dark.”

“Okay…Do you want us to stay in here for the night then?”

“Okay.”

That’s how you ended up at the back of the truck, eating candy and chocolate with Daryl after you secured close the back door so no walkers could get in, talking about this and that by the light of the lantern.

“**You didn’t like me? When didn’t you like me?!**” You couldn’t believe Daryl had just admitted that to you. You didn’t know if you were more curious or offended…and even maybe a bit hurt. Daryl seemed embarrassed, as if he regretted having said anything.

“It was just…dunno…when I met you…Rick brought you and dunno…” Daryl shrugged. “You seemed bossy, telling everyone what to do and how to do everything…”

“I thought I was being helpful.” You huffed.

“It was like you thought you were better than us and could do everything better and what not… when Glenn started pairing me up with you in runs I thought about just stopping so I wouldn’t have to deal with that.”

Now you were just feeling awful. You knew you could be a bit harsh sometimes, you were direct when you spoke, and okay maybe you were bossy sometimes, you knew you weren’t everyone’s favourite person, or none’s rather, but you didn’t know people had thought like that. Specially not Daryl, who was so important to you.

“Okay…” You said weakly, looking down. You shouldn’t care about what people thought of you and yet...

“It was just at the beginning.” Daryl added softly, he seemed to notice how you were feeling. “A few runs with you and I decided you weren’t a bossy bitch. Just bossy.”

“Geez, great I guess.” You shrugged.

“Kidding…I mean…runs with you were good, you weren’t as I thought you were.” Daryl nudged your leg with his feet gently and you looked at him. He seemed regretful, but you had asked him to tell you the truth, you couldn’t blame him... “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry. I like to go on runs with you.”

“I like going on runs with you too.”You gave him a weak smile, grateful he was trying to make you feel better. “And if that’s what you thought…well, I asked you to be honest…”

“We’re friends now. I like to be with you.” Daryl looked away from you, seeming embarrassed again, but his words were actually making you feel better.

“I liked you almost since I met you.” You admitted.

“Yeah?” Daryl frowned at you, seeming confused. “Why?”

“You had confidence, always questioning everything I said, you knew what you were doing, I liked it.” You giggled. “You were brave, smart, and resourceful, I liked that too. I also could see how everyone looked at you, they admired you, and with reason, you were always looking out for everyone, helping at everything, it was easy to see you were a good guy.”

“Yeah, sure.” Daryl scoffed.

“Why you won’t believe me? It’s true.” You didn’t insist, thought, knowing he’d just fight your words. “Besides, those beautiful eyes helped too.” Daryl scoffed again, and even though there wasn’t any light in there, you could notice his cheeks blushing. “Anyway, I’m glad you don’t think I’m a bitch and dislike me anymore.”

“Told you, I like you.” Daryl murmured.

“That’s good.” You chuckled. “But I don’t think you like me as I like you.

“What does that mean?”

You stared at him, considering admitting your feelings but deciding against it. Not yet. You needed to keep testing the waters, so to speak, make sure Daryl wouldn’t freak out.

“Nothing, just that I’ve liked you longer than you’ve liked me. And that I like you a lot” You shrugged and Daryl scoffed, shaking his head, but he smiled. You could see he was feeling shy, though, and so you decided not to keep pushing it. Instead, you reached out for another chocolate bar.

“You’re gonna finish them all before we get it to Alexandria.”

“Hush, there are a ton of boxes left.” You threw him another bar. “These’re the best candy bars you’re gonna ever try, so shut up and enjoy.” Daryl chuckled, but took a bite of the bar.

“Sure, bossy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you have a moment, and as always, excuse my English.


	8. Not without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble with the prompt “I’m not losing you again!” set in season.

Everything had gone wrong in five minutes. You and Daryl had been following Rick’s plan: dismantle the Saviors’s outpost, take them down, get their guns. You had done it before. But this time it’d been a trap, Daryl and you finding yourselves locked into a warehouse full of walkers, the door getting blocked while walkers poured into the main room. You didn’t know if it was Dwight’s doing, purposely leading you into a trap, or if it was something the Saviors’d done themselves to prevent the place from being robbed, and at that moment you couldn’t care.

You’d been shooting at the walkers but there were too many, closing on you, and you didn’t know what to do anymore, desperately looking around for something that might help you, a way out, anything…

This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t end that way. It wasn’t fair. You were starting to have hope again, to feel like things might go right after weeks of hopeless mourning, of feeling like your world had ended. When Negan had killed your friends, terrorized your people, taken Daryl away from you…you had felt like you couldn’t keep going. You’d been rather useless for a couple of days, feeling depressed down to your bones, unable to do anything, unable to see any future.

But then hope had come again. Your people wanted to fight. Rick had a plan. Daryl was back to you, hurt but alive, and with him, hope had come back to you. You had a purpose, something to look forwards to, and you had him at your side again, making you feel invincible. And this was your reward for feeling like that, for believing in happy endings…everything ended here and if only were you, if you had gone alone, but Daryl was with you and you couldn’t deal with the idea of him dying there while you couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Y/N! Y/N!” Daryl’s voice urgently calling for you took you out of your desperate thoughts, making you look at him. “There’s a window there! Look!”

He was right, there was a window on the wall at the other side of the room, you could run to it, break it and jump out…if it weren’t for the walkers that closed the space between you two and the window.

“I don’t know if we can move past all those geeks,” you replied, shooting at a couple of them that were getting too close, backing you against the wall.

Daryl looked from you to the walkers, then at the window, then around and back to you, and you knew he was coming up with a plan, even though you couldn’t see a way out there, you trusted Daryl might see it.

“I’ll make noise and distract them so they move there,” he said, pointing further from the window. “You gotta be quick, move behind those counters, move hidden until you reach the window, but you gotta be silent, alright?”

“What?” You frowned, shooting down another walker, they were getting to close. “What about you?!”

“I’ll follow you,” Daryl loosened an arrow and you didn’t need to look at him to know he was lying.

“No. No. You’d get trapped in here.” You knew you should keep shooting but you stopped so you could look at Daryl. “No. No, we’re not doing that.”

“Y/N, there’s no other way, you-”

“I said no!” You snapped. “I’m not leaving you here!”

“Please, Y/N. there’s-” Daryl tried again but you didn’t let him.

“No! I just got you back! **I’m not losing you again!** Just no!” You shook your head and you hoped Daryl wouldn’t try to fight you on that because there was no time. He had to know you would never leave him like that, just like you knew if you offered the same to him, which you would, he wouldn’t ever leave you either.

“I don’t know what else we can do.” Daryl looked at you with sad eyes and so you acted before he might try to make you leave again or worse, before he might try to drag the walkers to himself.

You grabbed his vest to pull him closer and also stop him from trying to move away, and pecked his lips quickly before looking into his eyes.

“We fight together, and we leave this place together.”

You knew it was crazy, you knew the odds were you both would end up devoured in there before you could reach the window, but you had to try. You weren’t going to leave Daryl, and you knew he wouldn’t leave you either. You would fight your way together, as always, and hope for the best.

You knew Daryl didn’t want to, you knew he wanted to try and get you out of here, you could see it, but you could also see how he knew there was no point on trying to change your mind, and so he only nodded.

You nodded back, letting go of your riffle in favor of your knife, charging against the walkers, Daryl right behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last drabble, with this I’ve finished posting the requested drabbles, and August is over! But I have more content comming on september:
> 
> I’m finishing a story that will be a two or three part, depending on how I finish it, with Daryl being really sick and having delirious fever dreams about his past abuse. Then I have written a long (like three months long) series focused on season 7, 8 and after 8, in which one of Negan’s wives helps Daryl in the Sanctuary, and then asks him to help her out of the place.
> 
> How does it sounds? I hope you’ll like it, and I hope you have been enjoying this little drabble things. If you have a moment, consider dropping me a comment.
> 
> As always, excuse my English, is not my first language.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little thing, please if you have a moment drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts.
> 
> As always, english is not my mother language, so sorry if there are mistakes.


End file.
